La Serpiente, el sapo y el chocolate
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: No es fácil hacer chocolates para el día de San Valentín, incluye el hecho de que eres una dandere y necesitas ayuda. Una travesía para una joven para dar unos chocolates. El siguiente fanfic pertenece al reto "Reto Especial de San Valentin: Una Pareja Ideal" del foro "Bienvenidos al Interior del Vientre de Kuroha"


El siguiente fanfic pertenece al reto "Reto Especial de San Valentin: Una Pareja Ideal" del foro "Bienvenidos al Interior del Vientre de Kuroha"

 _ **Disclaimer: Los queridos personajes de la saga Kagerou son propiedad intelectual del Querido y Odiado Jin**_

* * *

Ayano estaba en la base del Mekakushi-dan, ocupada con una solicitudes pueden que sean de universidades o de trabajos cuando alguien la interrumpe.

\- Esto, Ayano-chan. Te estoy molestando.

\- Para nada Mary, ¿Te sucede algo?- La peli-castaña aleja las solicitudes para que Mary se pueda sentar.

\- Como la hermana de Seto-kun, que es lo que le gusta.

\- ¿Lo que le gusta?

La albina respira por un rato y habla con una tono mayor a lo habitual. - Como le gusta el chocolate a Seto-kun.

\- Ahora, lo entiendo. Mañana es Valentin y quieres darle un chocolate a Kousuke-kun. -El comentario de Ayano hizo que Mary se pusiera roja, en otras palabras, dio en el blanco.- Lo tengo, pensaba en hacer chocolates con Tsubomi, Momo y Hiyori; ¿Qué tal si nosotras te ayudamos a hacer esos chocolates?

\- ¿Y Enemoto-san?

\- Takane, ella me dijo que tomaría el camino fácil aunque eso no sería una verdadera dedicación.

Sin saberlo Takane estornudo mientras esta en el centro comercial, tal vez comprando chocolates. En la noche las chicas (Salvo Takane) están en la cocina de la basa solo para una cosa: Hacer chocolates.

\- Gracias por venir y ayudar a Mary con su predicamento.

\- No es necesario lo que dijiste Ayano-chan.

\- Mary, no seas tímida, si es para Seto debes dar tu 100%. - La peli-naranja la apoya con emoción.

\- Supongo que harás chocolates de amistad, Asahina.

\- Y tu viniste para ver si Ayano no se lastime con las cuchillos. -El comentario de la himedere hizo que Ayano se preocupe.-

\- Hiyori, no me cortare ya que tengo mucha experiencia haciendo chocolates para mi padre y mi familia.

\- No te enojes, solo le preguntaba a Kido.

\- Bien, chicas ¿Como le gustaría el chocolate a Seto-kun?

Momo: Ni idea.

Hiyori: Cuando Kido cocina Seto siempre lo quiere un poco fuerte.

Kido: Asahina esta en lo cierto, le gusta la comida condimentada.

Ayano: Como le gusta los animales que tal si los haces de forma de animales.

\- Condimentada y animales. Kido, hay algo de un animal para echarlo en el chocolate.

\- ¡Mary, estas equivocada! ¡Lo que quiso decir Onee-chan es que hagas los chocolates con forma de conejo o de rana!

\- Lo siento.

Entonces Ayano pone en un bol, chocolate para hacerlos y ponerlos en unos moldes que tiene. - Como a Kousuke le gusta la comida condimentada, déjame pensar... Hiyori puedes buscar los clavos de olor, Momo hay canela que Tsubomi compro para ese arroz de hace unos días.

\- Voy a traerla.

\- Ya se para que es, ya la traigo. - Tanto la joven idol como la pequeña estratega se van a buscar las especias y cuando las traen Ayano las pica.

\- Lo que pienso es que lo mejor para Kousuke-kun es un chocolate con clavos y canela, así con un poco de dulzura sería lo ideal.

Después de picar las especias, Ayano ayuda a la pequeña dandere a colocar los polvos al bol de chocolate y con una manga pastelera coloca el chocolate liquido en unos moldes con formas de animales.

\- Listo.

\- Nada mal para ser tu primera vez.

\- Esto... Mu...Mu...Muchísimas gracias.

\- De nada, solo espero que le guste a Seto o sino Kido y Ayano le darán la ley del hielo.

\- Hiyori, no estarás exagerando.

\- Dire una frase de una novela que estaba en el cuarto de mi fallecida hermana "Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra".

\- Demasiadas novelas históricas por una temporada.

Al día siguiente las chicas del grupo van a entregar los chocolates.

\- Asahina, Kisaragi y yo hicimos chocolates de amistad.

\- Ya me imagino como me lo entregara Tsubomi: "No creas que los hice solo para ti"

\- Eso nunca pasara. -Kido le entrega una caja al molesto de ojos gatunos.

\- Gracias. -Cuando Kano se come los chocolates empieza a sudar y a escupir fuego (al estilo anime)- ¿Qué le pusiste? ¡Esta Picante!

\- Pensé que te gustaría tus chocolates con chile habanero.

\- Ahora entiendo porque separaste un poco de chocolate, no debías ser tan fuerte.

Momo le da al pequeño castaño una caja de chocolate con forma de estrella. - Hibiya, toma hice estos chocolates especialmente para ti.

\- No quiero tus chocolates Oba-chan , los únicos que quiero son los de Hiyori.

\- Si no aceptas los que te da Momo, no te dare y los hice con relleno de menta. -Sabiendo que Hibiya le gustaba el chocolate con menta y que haría cualquier cosa por sus chocolates acepta los chocolates de la idol, cuando Hibiya se va, las chicas chocan sus palmas.- Te dije que funcionaria.

\- Donde esta Seto.

\- Se me había olvidado, a Seto le pidieron que fuera a trabajar, lo siento Mary.

\- Descuida, yo esperare.

Después de que Ayano le diera unos chocolates a Shintaro (haciendo que Takane le dijera pareja de Cherry y por consiguiente siendo regañada por Haruka) y que Takane le diera Haruka unos chocolates comprados. Mary piensa que Seto se esta tardando y decide ir sola a buscarlo.

\- El trabajo actual de Seto debe estar por aquí. -Mary estaba con un mapa intentando buscar a su amigo cuando se pierde en una de la plazas de la cuidad, tantas personas hacen que Mary se abrume y cuando iba a usar su poder por el miedo.

Una voz conocida hace que se calme - ¡Mary! ¡Estas bien!

\- ¿Qué sucede Kousuke?

\- Disculpa Jefe, es que ella vino a darme algo que se me olvido.

\- Kousuke, tomate 10 minutos. -El jefe se acerca y le susurra al peli-negro.- Y su fuera tu, deberías estar con ella; una joven como ella no se ve todos los días.

Seto va con la pequeña dandere a una silla de la plaza.

\- Seto-kun, pensé que estabas en la obra de aquí cerca.

\- Ya había terminado mi turno y pensé que si hacia un poco de trabajo aquí podría entregarte esto. -Seto coge de su bolsillo un collar.- Lamento no estar cuando iban a entregar los chocolates.

\- Descuida, si tu no vienes a los chocolates... los chocolates vienen a ti.

Mary saca de su bolsa, unos chocolates con forma de animales y se lo da a su querido. Seto se los come aunque comer algunos le dio un poco de tos.

\- Estas bien.

\- Disculpa es que esta delicioso que uno no bastaba. Gracias Mary.

\- No fue nada. Seto-kun, gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo.

Cuando Mary iba a darle un beso a Seto. - Los estoy interrumpiendo.

\- ¿Asahina?

\- Hiyori, que haces aquí. -Mary lo dice con la cara roja como fresa.

\- Me dolía la cabeza por culpa de los gritos de la gamer, cuando iba a salir Kido me pidió que te buscara.

\- En todo caso, vamos a casa Mary.

\- Sí. - La pequeña albina asiente con la cabeza.

Para Mary fue un Día de San Valentin que nunca olvidara, que la persona que te gusta te regale un collar y le guste los chocolates que hiciste, son señales claras de que es un amor correspondido.

* * *

Bien, este es mi primer fanfic con tema romántico. Cuando supe que el foro mencionado junto con el disclaimer haría un concurso de fanfics románticos decidi hacer algo fuera de mi zona de confort. Primero sería de Shintaro x Ayano pero recordé que Takane lo haría una pesadilla, sin ofender.

\- Eres peor que el Goshujin.

Luego es Hibiya x Hiyori pero recordé que muchos de los fans de la serie prefieren a Hibiya con la idol, y recordé que la pareja que me cautivo por su amor puro fue el Seto x Mary así que ellos merecían mi primer fanfic romántico.

Eso sería todo y espero actualizar pronto mi fanfic de "The Magic of Love"

Muchísimas gracias por leer este fanfic.


End file.
